


Wind in the Willows - Ratty/Mole Word Prompts

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: The Wind in the Willows (1983) (TV Series), The Wind in the Willows (2006), The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Episode Based Prompts, Food Poisoning, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, One Word Prompts, One-Sided Attraction, Same-sex relationships, Smut, Some drabbles based on the 80's tv show, Talking Animals, Toad being a nuisance, Want, Weak Spots, compromising positions, humanized characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Word prompts for one of my favourite pairings of this fandom. Some ideas based on the many variants of films but mainly the 80's TV series with David Jason and Michael Hordern. RattyxMole. If you don't like then don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some of these prompts include sexual content or implied content, if there is there will be a '#' next to the word.

**Home:**

Between the two of them, the River Bank and Mole End were their homes. Sometimes they would alternate between the two. Some River Bankers and Wild Wooders would think it odd, Toad often ranted without thinking about how 'queer' the situation was. Badger would say nothing as he knew it wasn't his business to interfere, but he knew that it was what made them happy. Ratty and Mole loved this lifestyle. Ratty found being underground a change from being by his river, which he was famously known for loving, and Mole found the river to be a good change from being stuck in the dark.

 

 

 

**Tradition:**

Mole smiled, despite the cold as he and Ratty trudged through the chill in the as they reached Badger's home. They had planned to spend Christmas at old animal's den until New Year's, Toad wanted to stay in the comforts of Toad Hall – in other words he was too lazy to walk far enough. They soon found the door scraper that led to Badger's home and entered with a loud cheer of 'Happy Holidays' to Billy Rabbit as he passed with his friends. Above the door Badger had placed a sprig of mistletoe, Ratty had said that there was no point in skipping out a tradition, grinning widely at Mole's reddened cheeks.

 

 

 

**Sick:**

Ratty stood in the doorway, watching Mole cry out in agony over the pain. He felt his heart break, watching his love in pain. He closed the door and eyes, feeling tears run down his cheeks. He couldn't lose Moley to some stupid wild mushrooms. Not now...it wasn't fair. They HAD to find the cure, the ingredients to fix Moley and make him well again.

 

He did not want to see his lover die!

 

 

 

**Return:**

Mole could see Ratty's eyes fogged up, blinded by the words that Wayfarer spoke to him, calling him away from his home, his friends, his family. No, he couldn't lose him. Not Ratty!

 

“Ratty!....Don't go!....It's for your own good....don't leave us! You belong here. Toad, hold him!”

 

“Let me go, Moley. I must...”

 

“Your home is here, Ratty. You can't forget about your river!”

 

The strange rat held out his hand. “I will surely see you coming. Eager and light hearted. With all the south in your face.”

 

“Stuff and nonsense! Ratty, please don't!”

 

Suddenly, the ship began to move. Ratty had lost his chance. He was staying in the River Bank, the glitter in his eyes vanished and they were left dull and he looked lost.

 

“I'm sorry, Ratty...it's gone. The boat's gone.”

 

“Oh, Mole...”

 

Mole moved close to his friend and held him close. A tear trickled down his cheek.

 

“You're where you belong.” he whispered. The words he spoke were true.

 

 

 

**Annoyance:**

Ratty and Mole lay on the banks by the river, enjoying the summer sun, and taking it in while they had the chance before the weather changed. They lay side by side, holding each others paws. Mole looked over to his lover, who looked to him in return. They shared a smile, before leaning in and pressed their lips together. The kiss became deeper, more heated. Rat moved so that he leaned over Mole, almost blanketing him with his own body. Paws roamed over clothing, wanting to rip off the other's clothing. Thank goodness they were alone. Suddenly...

 

_Honk, honk! Honk, honk, honk!_

 

“Hello, you fellows! Ratty, Mole! Are you there?”

 

“Oh, Toad!” they growled.

 

 

 

**Body Parts: #**

Mole knew Ratty's weakness: two simple body parts that Mole could easily tease or touch and send the rat into a frenzy. He'd found this out one time when they'd been sitting in front of Moley's fire and he'd brought his hand up to scratch at Ratty's ears, causing the River Banker to moan sultry and pounce on Mole then there. Then during one year during the Mating Season, Ratty had asked Mole to constantly pull and touch his tail, until he was sprawled in Moley's bed, panting. Moley found it to be fun and now awaited for his beloved to find his own weaknesses.

 

 

 

**Advantages: #**

“You mean Toad still has the maze open?”

 

“He has, indeed. The fool has his gardener tend to it when he can bothered. And to think we thought he'd given up that craze!”

 

“So, what will he use it for?”

 

“Probably for what he used it for, last time, to throw junk into it?”

 

“Goodness!”

 

“...”

 

“Ratty?”

 

“You know Toad is away...and Toad Hall grounds is under our watch...”

 

“Rat, what are you suggesting?”

 

“We could go in and...get _lost_ inside.”

 

“Ratty...do you mean?””

 

“Spring _is_ here, my dearest.”

 

…....

 

 

…....

 

“RATTY!”

 

 

 

**Blood:**

Toad found the scarf belonging to Ratty...with blood. Mole's heart twanged at the thought of Rat down in this underground cavern, injured, or unable to move. He couldn't help but worry. Badger had said it wasn't much but Mole wasn't sure. The fall could have given Ratty a blow to the head and knocked him unconscious...or maybe worse. Mole took hold of the scarf in his paws and held it close. He would find Ratty, no matter what or how long it took!

 

 

 

**Preference:**

If Ratty had to chose, he would always chose his river. It was what and where he grew up with. It was family, as well as his home. He loved it very much. But...if he had to chose between the river and Moley...he would not hesitate to chose Moley. He loved the underground animal more than anything...more than the river.

 

If Moley had to chose, he would chose his underground home, too. It held many memories of him growing up in it, his first steps, his first words and even having to care for the home once his family were long gone or had moved away. Now, Ratty, Badger and even Toad were his family. Ratty was more than his family, if that made sense. But...if Moley had to chose between being underground and Ratty, then he would definitely chose his darling Rat. Ratty knew Moley loved him, dearly and nothing would separate them.

 

 

 

**Destruction:**

Ratty's beloved river had vanished! Disappeared from it's banks. So, Mole took it in his stride to bring him back into his home until Ratty's home and river was restored. Mole loved having Ratty over but knew that Ratty missed his home. Ratty was grateful for Mole's hospitality. When not trying to figure out ways of somehow stopping the railway from coming to destroying their homes even more or recovering the river back, the two lovers sat in bed or on Mole's sofa consoling each other and Mole doing his best to relieve Ratty of his stress. Ratty was happy to have such a heartfelt creature by his side. He wondered if Ratty would have done the same for him if his home was ruined. It was possible as the railway was drawing nearer and nearer.

 

 

 

**Family:**

“You mean to say that you and Ratty are...?”

 

Mole nodded. “Yes, Auberon. We're lovers.”

 

“How did you?”

 

“Did what?”

 

“Become lovers?”

 

“Oh, well, we were out on the river in Rat's boat and soon stopped to have a little picnic. There he confessed his feelings there before we ate.”

 

“Well, Mole, dear cousin, I never thought you would prefer your own sex. But I am also not one to judge. I am happy for you and if he makes you happy and you him then I'm pleased for you.”

 

“Thank you, Auberon.” said Mole, grinning.

 

“Have you told the others?”

 

“Yes, we told Toad and Badger and Otter, too. They were all understanding.”

 

Auberon grinned. “What? Even Toad?”

 

Mole chuckled. “Yes, even Toad.”

 

“Goodness.”

 

 

 

**Escape: #**

Rat came up with the idea in bed for them to go out in the summer sunshine and take hold of the day whilst they could before the heavens opened with rain. Mole agreed. They decided to take a small picnic with them, too. The river's water seemed to be smooth as glass and Ratty took it as a good sign. Once in the boat, they set off to find a picturesque spot to have their picnic in. They took in the beauty of the countryside around. The peace and quiet of it all--

 

_Honk honk! Honk, honk honk honk!_

 

“Yoooo hooo! Hello, you chaps!”

 

Ratty groaned and Moley looked round to see the familiar red and gold car of none other than Toad. The reckless animal was pelting down the road, possibility going over the speed limit. The stupid animal!

 

“Ratty, don't let him ruin this. Can you go faster?”

 

“Not only that.” said Ratty, picking up the pace of his rowing. “We'll lose him. The road veers off from the river and we'll cut him off at the river fork.”

 

So, they did. Moley encouraged Ratty to keep going as he rowed faster and faster down the stream. Toad was honking his horn repeatedly as well was swerving about the road and trying to get their attention. Ratty and Mole soon reached the fork in the river and they went left as Toad swerved right and cried out, surprisingly. His voice was carried off into the distance as Ratty and Mole rowed further and further away. The boat's pace slowed and Ratty and Mole cheered in delight as they left Toad far behind. Soon the two found a secluded spot where they tied the boat up and scurried in hiding and soon enjoyed their picnic and basked in their love for one another as well as the silence...

 

…meanwhile, Toad, who was whining about losing Ratty and Moley on the river and calling them every name under the sun, had swerved his car to avoid an on coming car and his car ended up in the river bed, tossing Toad into the water and scrambling around calling for help. 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is sexual themes in some of these prompts so I'll put a '#' next to them for the prompts that have sexual content or implied.

**Serenity:**

 

Mole loved the quiet mornings together. Mole also loved the quiet boat rides he and Ratty shared together along the river bank. But sometimes those quiet moments didn't last long as one of the few things would happen:

    * Toad would come round, demanding tea and food in his own way

    * the youngsters along with Billy Rabbit and Little Portly would come round to clear a matter up

    * Badger would often invite himself over and ask for a game of bridge or a stroll along the town.




But Mole could cherish those moments with Ratty always. Even when they were rare or frequently, Mole would always find time to show his love to Rat and Rat would the same for him.

 

 

 

**Winter:**

 

Rat wasn't much of a Christmas person. Neither was Badger, come to think of it, but they were not grinchs unlike the weasels. But this year was different as he would be spending it with Mole. True, he'd spent Christmases with Moley before but this year they were spending it as friends and lovers. He wanted to spoil his mate rotten for this year was special to him. To them both.

 

 

 

**Mistake:**

 

Mole didn't know how long the kettle had been signalling to him that it was boiled and ready to mass but he slowly moved from his chair at the kitchen and began to make his tea. Mole wasn't quite the same since ending his relationship with Rat. Since finishing them, Mole had noticed that even though Ratty did speak to him like always, he could see the pain in his eyes and that Rat did not want to be alone with Mole. Rat would always leave on his own or possibly leave after Mole did. Once Mole had decided to visit Rat and see how he was doing but Rat wasn't home. Nowhere in sight. His boat was gone so Mole figured he wanted to be alone on his river.

 

Mole sat back down at the table and sipped miserably at his tea.

 

He knew he should not have got his parents involved. He'd only wanted them to meet Ratty and see how happy they made each other. But no, their son's happiness with Ratty was not good enough for them. They'd probably wanted him to be married to another mole or possibly a respectable girl. But Ratty had been respectable. The River Banker had been nothing but kind since day one of meeting Mole. Ratty's parents had been very open minded about the matter and had told Ratty – even though they'd been expecting another rat – that they couldn't be more proud.

 

So why couldn't Mole have that happiness too? Was he asking too much? A little? He couldn't have asked for more. He had been happy with Ratty, they'd seen that. But they'd found it amiss. So a week before leaving their son, they took him aside and told him exactly what they thought. About Ratty. About Mole's 'behaviour'. About the relationship. Everything. Mole wondered if they'd ever thought twice about the matter. But soon Mole was put into quite a predicament and soon he broke and told Ratty the day his parents left that he wanted no more than friendship from them both. Ratty had tried to reason with Mole and knew something was wrong. But Mole ended it for them.

 

Mole rested his head in his arms and wept. He'd made a terrible mistake. His heart ached for Ratty. He miss him above all else. He wanted to be in his mate's arms. He wanted to say the three words anyone would long to hear. He just wanted Ratty.

 

 

 

**Surprise:**

 

It was the perfect affair. The Grand Annual Show had come again. Toad had tried and failed once again to win the silver cup as he'd entered his homemade wine along with a sherry trifle. Turns out the trifle ingredients had gone off and the wine didn't satisfy Mrs. Carrington-Moss and her fellow judges. The weasels had lost when they'd pulled the trick as last time with a puffed up balloon of a marrow. But this time Mole won it with his blackcurrant jelly which also won an award for homemade foods. Ratty came first in rowing competition and Badger won an award as well for his pickled gherkins and the youngsters had came first for their home grown watermelon. Soon the show award were about to finish when Ratty called upon the whole congregation to silence.

 

“Um...I would just like to say that today has been a good day for some of us.” Toad muttered, sourly at this comment. “But today, it's going to be a day to remember for two of us.” He then looked over to a smiling Moley. “Moley, old chap, would you like to come up here?” Mole, now taken aback, came up to the stage and stood in front of Rat. “Mole, we've known each other for seven years and having been courting for three of them. I hope you'll want to spend longer with me.”

 

“Oh, Ratty, I'd love to spend an eternity with you.”

 

Ratty smiled. “Well that's good then.” he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small satchel bag. He then got down on one knee and held up the satchel to Mole, who took it a shaking paw. “Mole, my dearest. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my husband? My life long mate?”

 

Mole stared at Ratty and gingerly opened the bag and reached in and took out a silver ring. “Ratty.” he breathed. “I...oh, my goodness. Oh, yes, Ratty, I will!”

 

Cheers and applause rang out in the tent and Ratty grinned as he placed the silver ring on Mole's finger. It fitted perfectly. Mole pulled the Rat to his feet and kissed him.

 

 

 

**Pain: (Ratty tells Mole how scared he was for nearly losing Mole)**

 

Mole sat contently in his bed at Mole End. A smile on his face and was rid of the pain from being poisoned by the mottle cap mushroom. Rat could see he was back to his normal self. Toad who had gone off on another craze and Badger had gone to talk some sense into him, leaving Ratty and Mole alone together.

 

“I'm so glad you're feeling, better Mole.” Ratty said, a little breathless.

 

“So am I. I just can't understand how foolish--Ratty?”

 

Ratty was shaking. To ease himself, he sat down on the bed and gripped Mole's hand. “I thought the worse had happened, Mole. I thought I lost you.”

 

“Oh, Ratty.”

 

“I took my anger out Toad and the others because I thought I lost you but miraculously he'd found it. I couldn't lose you. I refused to let you die. I love you, Mole.”

 

“Oh, Ratty, I love you too.”

 

Ratty smiled and shuffled closer to Mole and kissed him on the lips. “Thank god, you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if Badger hadn't...if Toad hadn't found...”

 

“Well, there's no need to worry now, Ratty. I'm well again. Come on, let's celebrate to good health, yes?”

 

“Anything to take my mind off what had happened yesterday.”

 

Mole smiled and pressed a loving kiss to his mate's furry cheek.

 

 

 

**Nuisance: #**

 

Ratty pressed a paw to Mole's mouth before the underground creature could utter a lewd groan. Mole's eyes changed to an expression of confusion. He could see Ratty's ears twitching as though listening out for something. He reached up and pulled his mate's hand away.

 

“What is it, Ratty?” he whispered.

 

“I thought I heard...” Ratty whispered back but paused as though trying to hear the sound again. “No, it couldn't be.”

 

“Heard what?”

 

“I thought I heard voices before.”

 

“It couldn't Badger or Toad.”

 

Ratty shook his head. “It's not loud enough to be Toad.”

 

They listened again but could hear nothing but the rustle of leaves above them of the willow trees that hid them from view. The trees had been grown and not tended to for years and years since first planting and it's leaves and low hanging branches created a curtain around them. So, what had spotted them? Rat soon shook off the notion and then focused his attention back on his lover. The River Banker leaned down and nibbled against Mole's lips. Mole moaned and pulled Ratty deep into the kiss. Their lips danced again and paws began to wander. Before clothes could be pulled off, Ratty froze and then looked round again.

 

“What, again?” Mole asked, quietly.

 

Ratty nodded and his ears began to twitch trying to listen out for what ever was putting Ratty on edge. Mole leaned up on his elbows and listened. At first he couldn't hear anything but then he heard it. Mole heard the small tittering sounds of giggling. But not giggling from a man or woman but childish giggles. Ratty looked around his ears flickering in annoyance. Mole looked over Ratty's shoulder. Through the willow branches, they could see hidden in the river grass, a small group of youngsters – rabbits, otters, hedgehogs, and field mice huddling together, giggling. How had they...?

 

“Now, look here.” Ratty called loudly. “You little blighters, be off with you. Go on.”

 

Quick as a flash, the youngsters bolted but still giggling as they hurried. Ratty tutted and turned to look at Mole, who looked as though he didn't know what to think. Ratty decided to take his mind off and leaned towards him and nibbled at his neck. Mole groaned and titled his head sideways, allowing Ratty have his way with him, willingly.

 

 

 

**Railway:**

 

The railway had taken over. Destroyed their homes and memories of living in the quiet countryside. The railway had separated everyone from their friends and some from their family. Ratty and Mole had escaped the carnage of their homes which had probably long since changed into something like a station or a signal box. Badger had been tossed out, losing his home given to him by the infamous Julius Ceaser and Toad was still languishing in his home. The railway company known as the London, Midland and Scottish Railway or the LMS had decided last minute to by pass Toad's estate and build a track a mile out from the estate. Toad had threatened – miraculously – to sue the railway if they so much as decided to touch his land. He was then forced by Rat and Badger to help take in those in need. Some animals of the River Bank and the Wild Wood and other places like Badger, Ratty and Mole took refuge in Toad Hall but others were not so lucky. They'd been left to their own devices. Mole had been upset to his long time friends leave to find shelter. The good few of the weasels along with their chief were settled in but this time, they had no joy to steal anything to pawn. But they were under the watchful eye of Badger.

 

Toad Hall had at least twenty rooms. On the lower level was the main hall and entrance. Then the study room complete with library. The kitchens, the wine cellar and the lounge room. On the next top floor were three bathrooms, the master bedroom which was Toad's and the rest were spare bedrooms. After decided who would go where and clearing some of Toad's junk that he'd required from his other crazies, they settled three weasels each in three rooms, Billy Rabbit and his large family in another, Otter and Portly and his cousin in another a few hedgehogs, voles and field mice in four other rooms Badger in one on his own and Ratty and Mole in another together.

 

It had been a long long while since Toad had had so much company. Secretly he thanked the LMS company for doing so.

 

In their room, Mole and Rat sat in the quiet quarters in comfortable silence. Mole stood by the window with a glass of sherry that only a few gulps left whereas Ratty sat in a comfy chair reading the today's papers, trying to seek out any news on the progression on the railway. Alas nothing valuable. Rat turned a page and looked to his mate.

 

“Moley? Are you quite all right?”

 

Mole didn't answer. He was silent. Ratty sighed. He closed the newspaper and moved over to Mole by the window. He wrapped an arm around Mole's shoulders and smiled sadly down at him. The water rat knew Mole missed his home and even Ratty's too. Being in Toad Hall was nothing compared to being underground or being in Ratty's home looking out over the glistening river and even lying in bed together on lazy days. No more of them now. No longer sneaking to their hideaways on the river behind the branches of the willow trees. Ratty was going to miss making more memories there.

 

What was to become of them now?

 

 

 

**Want: #**

 

Mole and Ratty had been tugged along with Toad on his adventure of travelling the world in the gypsy caravan. Mole was just getting to know Toad and secretly became amused by the ramblings of the crazy animal and Ratty's back talk. Mole felt a small twinge in his heart as he stared at Ratty in wonder and awe. They would often exchange looks and smirks. Mole wondered...he wondered if...

 

No, he couldn't think like that. It wasn't right. It was improper. Men and women had gone to prison because they preferred the same sex...could it be different for animals? Some laws were probably different for animals.

 

They sat together by the campfire as they finished their supper. Toad lay luxuriously by the caravan, smiling blissfully. Mole looked to Rat as he sat picking at his leftovers. Mole could see he was missing his home even though they'd gone more than ten mile from it. Was this the longest Ratty had ever gone from his river? Mole lay a comforting paw on Rat's shoulder. Ratty looked at Mole and gave him a sad smile. Later on, Mole, Rat and Toad slept in the caravan bunks. Toad and Ratty in the top bunks and Mole in one of the bottom bunks beneath Ratty. Mole could see from the moonlight come from the window Rat's tail hanging limply from the side of his bed. Mole slightly ached to touch the animal's body part. He wondered if it was Ratty's weak spots. He wondered if he was able to take Ratty's mind off the river and make him whimper...

 

Mole wished he was on his own or possibly Toad was not in the vicinity as he could feel a stirring in his navel which only his mother had told him about but he had to let it slide. He couldn't take advantage of his friend.

 

 

 

**Fire:**

 

Ratty's home was left unaccompanied. The boat was tied up with the oars tucked inside. The river ran safely and serenely, almost looking like a sheet of glass. Rat had gone to Mole's home. The two sat in a two seater chair by the fire, asleep in the living room. The fire was on its last embers but the room still felt warm. The two animals were tucked close together. Mole's head against Ratty's shoulder and Rat's head on top of Mole's. Two cups of well drunk tea sat on a side table long forgotten. Between the two, their hands were in each other's grasp. Intertwined.

 

 

 

**Desk: # (in this one Mole and Ratty are humanized)**

 

'Moley' sat on his knees on the floor, under the desk with his face nestled between 'Ratty's' legs. Ratty was sprawled indignantly in his office chair. His head lopsided back, his dark blonde hair spiked up and ruffled. Ratty was panting heavily. His slim hands slipped into Moley's short dark locks. His glasses sat on the desk by Ratty's work computer. Ratty's pants were pulled down to his knees and his shirt was rumpled up, a few buttons undone. Moley hummed around the hard organ in his mouth which was leaking into his mouth and sparked his taste buds. A taste he'd been used to for a while now.

 

The secretary to Julius Badger was trying to keep quiet so none of the others would hear him. So, Moley stuck to humming low. Above him, Ratty was mumbled incoherently and his hands ran up through Moley's locks.

 

“My god, Mole, you could get arrested for that mouth of yours.”

 

Moley smiled around Ratty's member and continued to run his lips and mouth along it. His tongue cropping up now and again, to teased the slit. Ratty clamped a hand to his mouth muffling the moan that was almost escaping.

 

“Jesus, Mole.” he said, his hand muffling his words. Moley ignored his boyfriend and continued his ministrations on him. Ratty's leg bounced meaning he was almost about to come. Moley knew his lover's ways well. Mole reached down and began to play with himself. He'd been too caught up in giving Ratty pleasure that his own ache got the better of him. Ratty muffled scream broke the silence as he came down Moley's throat. Mole moaned and licked up Ratty's essence around his lips and Ratty's now spent member. Moley looked up to see a red cheeked and dazed Ratty lying limply in his chair. His shirt more rumpled up than ever. Ratty blinked a few times and looked down at Moley who had his head lying on Ratty's thigh and his hand working on his own member.

 

“Moley, get up on the desk. I'll do it for you.”

 

“You don't have to Ratty, surely.”

 

“Nonsense. Sit on the edge.” Ratty instructed, patting the top of the desk. Moley did as he was told and spread his legs giving Ratty a view he never got tired of. Licking his lips, Ratty leaned in and took Moley into his mouth. Moley whimpered and sagged onto the desk and allowed Ratty to do what he must to give Moley his pleasure.

 

 

 

**Innocence: #**

 

Mole seemed to be as timid as a virgin bride on her wedding night. Ratty found it to be adorable. Sure, Mole knew about the act and some of the 'motions' but it _was_ his first time. So, Ratty was very gentle with him. Mole's innocent and wanton whimpers filled Ratty's ears and he got lost in the pleasure he was giving him. Ratty almost got carried away and thought he'd been hurting Moley but Moley assured him that he was fine. More than fine. Ratty was pleased. Then came Rat's turn and Mole seemed to be a natural at it. Rat told him what to do of course and Mole took his instructions to heart and left Ratty in pure bliss. Soon the two were left spent and warm under Mole's covers. They were locked in a limp embrace, looking forward to more moments like this. When possible.

 

 

 

**First Meeting: (linked in with 'Desk')**

 

Nathaniel – or Ratty as he was nicknamed – sighed as he listened to Isaac – or Toad – ramble on about his weekend off and spending it with his two fathers, Edward Toad and Julius Badger. Toad's family was quite an extraordinary one. Toad's father, Edward had been friends with Badger since childhood. Edward was brought up into a noble family and had met Badger when Badger had been exploring the River Bank he used to live on with his parents. Edward and Badger soon became friends but Badger held a secret since becoming sixteen. By eighteen Edward was chosen to marry some rich girl named Amelia. Badger stood by and allowed Edward to be happy with Amelia as he suppressed his feelings for Toad's father. Then two years later, Amelia gave birth to Toad. During Toad's childhood, Edward and Badger began an affair behind Amelia's back. Amelia found out somehow and gratefully stepped aside so Badger could be happy with Edward. When Toad was eleven, Amelia was diagnosed with cancer and only lived six months after. Soon afterwards, Edward forced his lazy and conceited son to work at Badger's insurance company. There he met Ratty who was Badger's secretary and become good friends with him. True, Toad was an impossible teen but Ratty was able to tolerate him...at the best of times.

 

“Toad!” Ratty snarled. “Enough blabbering!”

 

Toad stopped talking and looked at Ratty in horror as Ratty walked on to his office but before he could seal himself in, he bumped into someone. Ratty dropped the small pile of paperwork and files. He mumbled a few curse words and was about to scold the person and froze. The man before him had short dark lips. Round spectacles sat on his nose and framed his eyes which were chocolate brown. He looked stocky but no muscle in sight. He was shorter than Ratty and made Ratty look more like a twig than he already looked.

 

“Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry. Here let me get that for you.”

 

Ratty did nothing but stand there as the stranger scrambled on the floor and collected his papers. The man then stood straight and handed them over.

 

“Here you are. Sorry if they're not in order.”

 

“Oh, it's quite all right.” Ratty said, quickly shaking out of his stupor. “My fault for not looking. Are you new here? I've never seen you before.”

 

“Oh, yes. I'm here to work on the phones. I'm Michael, by the way.”

 

“Oh, I'm Nathaniel but most people call me Ratty.”

 

“That's a little mean.”

 

Ratty chuckled. “Not really. I like it. There's a few of us here that we call by an animal nickname, there's me – Ratty and there's Isaac who cannot miss and we call him Toad as its his last name. We've got Eric who we call Otter because he loves swimming. There's a pair of twin girls in security who we call shrews but we don't say it in front of them. And then there's Julius who we all work for who we call Badger.”

 

“I see. It's not like anywhere I've worked.”

 

“This isn't your first job, then?”

 

“No, my third. The two other two I had to give up because of how the staff treated their employees.”

 

“Well, you won't have any problem here, Michael. Don't worry. Just be careful around Toad, he is a bother. As I say you cannot miss him.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.” said Michael. “So, seen as I'm going to be work here, what animal am I?”

 

Ratty pulled a face as though thinking and his eyes scanned Michael profile. Finally after thinking for less than a minute, Ratty smiled. “Mole...or Moley.”

 

A pink tinge came to 'Mole's' cheeks but smiled nonetheless. “Mole it is then.”

 

“It's lovely to meet you, Moley.” Ratty said, pushing the files into one arm and holding out his free hand.

 

Mole took it and shook Ratty's hand. “You too...Ratty.”

 

Ratty couldn't help but smile at hearing Mole say his nickname. “I think you and I will get along really well here. You'll feel right at home. Come on, I'll let you get trained by Otter. He's one of the best." 

 


End file.
